List of Warcraft creatures
List of Warcraft creatures From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia There are many different creatures that exist in the Warcraft franchise. Contents hide 1 List 1.1 Beasts 1.2 Critters 1.3 Demons 1.4 Dragonkin 1.5 Elementals 1.6 Giants 1.7 Humanoids 1.8 Mechanical 1.9 Undead 1.10 Uncategorized creatures 2 See also 3 External links List Beasts The beasts are the most standard type of animals in the Warcraft universe. Nearly all beasts can be skinned while others can be tamed by hunters. Basilisk - A race of heavily-armored six-legged lizards. Bat - Bats are nocturnal flying animals that usually feed on fruit and insects. The bats on Azeroth grow to enormous size and pose a threat to players. Bear - Bears are the most common beasts in the Warcraft franchise. Most bears are hostile when approached. Beetle - The larger beetles are considered beasts. Boar - Boars are the most common beasts in the Warcraft franchise. Cat - Caribou - Caribou are large deer found in Northrend. Carrion bird - Carrion birds are large scavenger birds. The birds in this category include buzzards, condors, rocs, and vultures. Chimaerae - There are four types of chimaerae in the Warcraft franchise. The Azeroth chimaerae is a two-headed wyvern-like creature. The chimaerae from Warcraft III have an empathic bond with the night elves. The Outland chimaerae has vibrant skin and bony features. Clefthoof - Large hairy kodo-like beasts that live in Nagrand. Core hound - A race of two-headed fiery elemental hounds. Cougar - Usually found in the mountains and plains of the Alterac Mountains and the Hillsbrad Foothills. Crow - Coyote - Crab - Crocolisk - A six-legged crocodile which is related to the basilisk. Devilsaur - Theropod dinosaurs that reside in Un'Goro Crater, Eco-Dome Farfield in Netherstorm, Drak'Tharon Keep and Sholazar Basin. Diemetradon - Fin-backed primitive relatives of the crocolisks. Dragonhawk - A creature that is a combination of a dragon and an eagle. Eagle - Elekk - A race of horned elephant-like creatures. Fox - Frenzy - Piranha-like creatures found in tropical regions. Gryphon - Giraffe - Gorilla - Hawk - Hawkstrider - The mounts of the blood elves. They were originally named cockatrices until the name was changed (the hawkstrider is still inspired by the cockatrice). Hippogryph - In this franchise, the hippogryphs have the head, wings, and forelegs of a raven and the antlers and hindquarters of a black stag. They are often used as mounts for the night elves and the draenei. Horse - The horses are the common mounts for the humans and the worgens. Hydra - Some of the hydras in Azshara are categorized as beasts. Hyena - Jormungar - Kodo - A race of massive, lumbering reptiles with thick leathery skin. Most kodo have large horns on their noses while some even have thick woolly hair. Kraken - In this franchise, there are two types of krakens. The first type are a race of giant squid-like creatures. The second type are more fish-like with larger fins and are smaller in size. Leopard - Lion - Lion seal - A race of sea lion-like creatures with lion-like manes and sharp teeth. Lynx - Maggot - Mammoth - Mana wyrm - These floating, serpentine creatures are attracted to and feed on arcane energy. Mastiff - Monkey - Moth - Mule - Nether ray - Stingray-like creatures that reside in Outland. Orca - Owl - Panther - Parrot - Pterrordax - A race of large pterosaurs. Ram - The rams serve as the mounts of the dwarves. Raptor - A race of velociraptor-like creatures. They can be used as mounts for the trolls. Ravager - Vicious insectoid predators native to Draenor who can be found hiding behind rocks in Outland. Raven - Rhinoceros - Saber cat - A race of smilodon-like creatures that serve as the mounts of the night elves. Scorpid - A race of giant scorpions. Sea snake - Sea turtle - In this franchise, the sea turtles have spiked shells. Some species of sea turtles have legs instead of flipper-like legs. Dragon turtle - The dragon turtles are a black-shelled red variation of the sea turtles. They serve as the mounts for the Pandarens. Serpent - Shark - Shoveltusk - A race of moose-like creatures with curved antlers and tusks. Spider - Spirit beast - Spirit beasts are the embodied spirits of the natural world. Spore bat - A subspecies of the spore walker. Spore walker - A tripod-like species that are known to turn the spores in their swamps into their poisonous states. Stag - Talbuk - A race of antelope-like creatures native to Draenor, where they reside in the plains of Nagrand. Tallstrider - A race of cassowary-like creatures native to Kalimdor. Threshadon - A race of Plesiosaurus-like creatures. Thunder lizard - A race of large heavyset lizard creatures that are a distant relative of the kodos. Tiger - Turtle - Warp stalker - Lizard-like predators that have been corrupted by the Burning Legion, who often use them for their mounts. Wind serpents - A race of serpents with bird-like wings. Wolf - Worg - Cunning predators related to wolves. Worm - Wyvern - Lion-like beasts with bat-like wings attached to their forward legs. They are used by the Horde for transport. Zhevra - A race of zebra/unicorn hybrids that reside in the Barrens. Critters Critters are typically harmless and low-level creatures. Adder - Albatross - Alpine chipmunk - Arctic hare - Baradin fox kit - Beetle - Black rat - Cat - Chicken - Cow - Crab - Crystal spider - Deer - Ewe - Fawn - Fjord Penguin - Frog - Gazelle - Glacier penguin - Hare - Horse - Huge toad - Larva - Lizard hatchling - Maggot - Marmot - Moccasin - Mouse - Oasis moth - Parrot - Pig - Prairie dog - Rabbit - Ram - The Rams serve as mounts for the Dwarves. Rat - Rattlesnake - Cockroach - Rock viper - Rockchewer whelk - Scorpion - Sea cucumber - Sholazar tickbird - These birds are always sitting on the horns of the Rhinos. Skunk - Snake - Spider - Squirrel - Striped-tailed Scorpion - Swine - Toad - Tundra penguin - Turkey - Vole - Wolpertinger - Demons Demons are hateful, twisted, or otherwise inherently evil creatures of the Twisting Nether who take pleasure in the suffering of others. Most of the demons in Azeroth and/or Outland are members of the Burning Legion. Most demons were converted to demonic beings by the Burning Legion after their worlds were conquered. Dragonkin The dragonkin include all dragons and creatures descended from dragons. Drake - Dragons that are still relatively young in comparison to their ancient brethren. Drakes are almost always flying while moving, while nether drakes tend to walk. Drakeadon - A species of two-headed quadruped lizard beast. Dragon - Dragons were one of the first intelligent life forms to appear in Azeroth. It is not clear whether the titans created them or if they somehow evolved prior to the titans' arrival. At one time, their numbers were uncountable. There are very few dragons left in present day Azeroth. Dragon Aspects - The Dragon Aspects are the leaders of the dragonflights and were the proto-drakes that were altered by the Titans as a reward for defeating the protodrake Galakrond. Dragon whelp - The smallest and weakest members of the dragonkin, representing the offspring of a brood. Dragonspawn - Dragonspawn are monstrous beings trained to serve under the dragonflights of the world. Some say they evolved from humans who dedicated their lives to servitude under the great dragons. Their build is similar to a centaur's build. Drakonid - A race of dragonoids (a term given to humanoid dragons) that are first seen by the mortals in Blackrock Mountain. Proto-dragon - Proto-dragons are the long-forgotten forbearers of the dragon species, living in Northrend. Wyrm - A term for the adult stage of the dragon. Elementals Elementals are chaotic manifestations of the elements including Earth, Air, Fire, Water, Mana, Shadow, and Life. The elementals were minions of the Old Gods and were banished to the Elemental Plane after the Titans defeated the Old Gods. Air elemental - Creatures made of air, wind, storms, and weather. Earth elemental - Creatures made of rock and the energy of the earth itself. Fire elemental - Creatures made of fire. Water elemental - Creatures made of water and various other liquids. There were also some elemental conglomerates ranging from dual elementals (made up of two elementals), triumvirate elementals (made up of three elementals), and complete elementals (made up of four elementals): Arcane elemental - A complete elemental conglomerate of Air, Earth, Fire, and Water where it takes on the aspect of Arcane. Dust elemental - A dual elemental conglomerate of Earth and Air. Geyser elemental - A triumvirate elemental conglomerate of Air, Fire, and Water. Ice elemental - A dual elemental conglomerate of Air and Water. Lava elemental - A dual elemental conglomerate of Fire and Earth. Spark elemental - A dual elemental conglomerate of Air and Fire. Mud elemental - A dual elemental conglomerate of Earth and Water. Primal elemental - A complete elemental conglomerate of Air, Earth, Fire, and Water. Pyroclastic elemental - A triumvirate elemental conglomerate of Air, Earth, and Fire. Sandstorm elemental - A triumvirate elemental conglomerate of Air, Earth, and Water. Steam elemental - A dual elemental conglomerate of Fire and Water. Volcanic elemental - A triumvirate elemental conglomerate of Earth, Fire, and Water. Giants Giants are huge creatures that are usually humanoid in appearance. Many of the giants that dwell on Azeroth were created by the Titans as part of their ordering of Azeroth. Mountain giants - A type of giant that was created from living stone and stout flora. The mountain giants are 20 ft. tall and can live for thousands of years. They have since sided with the night elves in order to fight the Burning Legion. Some of the known mountain giants consist of colossi (a race of mountain giants with crystals sticking out of their back, shoulders, and skull), frost giants (a race of mountain giants that have snow on them), molten giants (a race of mountain giants that are made of magma), and stone giants (where some versions have trees sticking out of their backs and roots wrapped around their heads). Storm giants - A mysterious race of giants that once resided in the Storm Peaks of Northrend. They are more than 30 ft. tall, are powerfully built, and can summon small storms. They created the crystallized golems to aid them in their research and to protect them. The storm giants have been decimated by the Lich King and the Scourge use their dead bodies to make the mindless flesh giants. Sea giants - A race of aquatic giants that were created by the Titans to help dredge out the sea. The sea giants are tasked with keeping the oceans clean and safe. They are worshipped by the murlocs and have enemies in the naga. Humanoids For a list of humanoid races, see Races and factions of Warcraft. Mechanical Mechanicals are moving devices created through a mix of engineering and magic. Mechanicals are also called "robots." Most mechanicals are found in Gnomeregan where most of them can be controlled by the Gnomish Universal Remote. Alarm-o-bot - The alarm-o-bots are small robots that looks like a child's toy with various wires and sensor arrays jutting out in all directions enabling it to "see" in the dark. When it detects a living creature or any sort of movement, it emits a high-pitched warning. The leper gnomes in Gnomeregan make heavy use of this device. Bom Bots - The Bom Bots are simple black, round bomb-shaped robots with a fuse out its top, headlight-like eyes, and a pair of small legs (reminiscent of an Alarm-O-Bot) to get around. Clockwerk goblin - Poorly-made soldiers that explode after a set period of time. It is obviously of inferior workmanship since it bounces up and down, the sounds of rusty gears echo from within, and steam shoots from crevices. A large key turns in its back making it look like a giant wind-up toy with a red hat and goggles. It swings a spear with its left hand. Clockwork giant - Gigantic clockwork mechanical constructs. So far, there is only one clockwork giant. Clockwork robot - Mechanical creatures found in a few areas in Northrend. Explosive sheep - A type of mechanical sheep that will wander around for up to 3 minutes, charge at a nearby enemy and explode for a small amount of damage. They were created by the goblins. Fel reavers - Enormous demonic machines found in Outland. They are immensely powerful foes and are constantly emitting fel green smoke. It is said that the cunning mo'arg engineers of the Burning Legion pushed their gan'arg workers for weeks in the construction of the first fel reaver, a massive construct that could easily raze fortified towers or tear the wings off an airborne gryphon. The forge camps then began to mass-produce these fel reavers to smash the mortal forces of Outland. Gnomish copter - Small flying machines that are capable of carrying objects with their grappling hooks that are attached to its base. Harvest golem - There are three qualities of harvest golems that are so terrifying: its surprising speed, its harmless appearance when it appears at first to be a scarecrow, and its merciless battle tactics. Only a closer examination reveals its snarling face, glowing eyes, and unnaturally long arms and dagger fingers. By then, it is usually too late for its victims. The harvest golems are said to have been created by the goblins. Mechagnome - Small gnome-like clockwork creatures found in Northrend, originally created by the Titans. Mechano-tank - Mechano-tanks (also called spider-tanks) are mechanical tanks with a spider-like design. They were designed by the gnomes to help defend Gnomeregan and aid their allies. Mechanostrider - Gnomish constructs that resemble tallstriders. Shredder - Impressive mechanical creatures that are created and piloted by goblins. Undead Undead are animate creatures that are already dead. They were once-living creatures that are now animated by spiritual or supernatural forces, including reanimated corpses and disembodied spirits. Most undead are controlled by the Scourge. *Abomination - Undead ogre-like creatures that look like mounds of corpses cobbled together. *Banshees - Females from different races who have returned in a horrible spectral form. The first banshees seen were female elves that have returned from the dead in this form. There are a few rare male banshees. *Bone golem - Deadly undead constructs that are made up entirely of bones and are fueled by Ichor of Undeath. *Bone wraith - Skeletal monstrosities that are fused together from the bones of the undead. *Crypt fiend - The cunning crypt fiends were once the people of the ancient spider kingdom of Azjol-Nerub that ruled over the arctic land of Northrend in ancient times. However, the Lich King destroyed the Nerubian civilization and took control of the frozen continent. The nerubians that had fallen in the war were resurrected as slaves for the Lich King's army. *Crypt lord - Undead nerubian spiderlords that are adept at summoning insect minions and crushing enemies. *Darkfallen - Undead blood elves that are in the service of the Scourge. *Flesh giant - A type of giant that is made from the flesh of the slain storm giants by the Scourge. *Flesh titan - The flesh titans are the most powerful undead constructs made by the Scourge from the flesh of storm giants, women, and children stitched together. It is said the souls of the flesh components are fused together where they are eternally bound within that "prison of flesh." *Frost wyrm - The skeletal remains of blue dragons that were killed by the Scourge and the remains of other types of dragons from the Dragonblight where they have been reanimated into this form by the Scourge. *Fungal monster - Fungus-like creatures that are found on both Azeroth and Outland. *Gargoyle - Voracious flying creatures from Northrend that revel in slaughter and mayhem. They were recruited into the services of the Scourge. *Geist - Hideous crawling gangrel creatures in services of the Scourge. *Ghost - Tortured spirits that writhe in the agony of undeath. *Ghoul - The shock troops of the Scourge. These lumbering, rotting corpses were once innocent townsfolk who have made the final transition into true undeath. *Lich - Powerful undead sorcerers who possess tremendous magical powers. They are the most powerful spellcasters and allies to the Scourge. *Mummy - Mummified versions of creatures from other races that are reanimated through necromancy. The trolls and the nerubians are known to mummify their dead. *Plague-Dog - A form of abomination that are seemingly fashioned entirely out of animal parts. They were created by the Scourge. *Plague eruptor - Creations of the Scourge encountered in Northrend. Some plague eruptors in the Borean Tundra are said to have once been orcs and tauren. *Revenant - Undead elementals that worked for the Old Gods until they were banished to the Elemental Plane with the other elementals after the Titans defeated the Old Gods. *Shade - Disembodied spirits similar to ghosts in that they are the spectral remains of a once-living person. These often restless spirits are mostly found in the Plaguelands, other undead-infested areas, and the village surrounding the mysterious tower of Karazhan. Because they do not have a real body, some shades are immune to physical damage. Skeleton - Mindless skeletal remains of fallen warriors that are reanimated through necromancy. *Undead quilboar - Slain quilboar whose corpses were reanimated and are in the services of the Scourge. *Val'kyr - A type of undead vrykul who are in the services of the Scourge and act as the Lich King's agents in the Spirit World. Val'kyr are created from the female vrykul dwellers of Valkyrion who accept the Lich King's "gift." *Vargul - Former vrykul who have been brought to undeath because they were not found worthy by the Lich King. Wight - An unusual species of undead used occasionally by the Scourge. They resemble monstrous deformed zombies. In some cases, wraiths will keep extraordinary enemies alive preferring to turn them into wights and spread the plague to other "capable" individuals. *Wraith - Spirit-beings similar to ghosts, banshees, and shades in that they are the spectral remains of a once-living person. They are known to keep extraordinary enemies alive and turn them into wights. Zombie - Reanimated corpses who have not yet completed the transition into the "true" undeath form of ghouls. They serve as the front line troops for the Lich King's army. Uncategorized creatures The uncategorized creatures are not classified in any of the other creature categories. * Arachnathid - Northrend creatures that resemble scorpids. * Faceless ones - See Races and factions of Warcraft. * Fleshbeast - Little is known about fleshbeasts as they have not appeared in lore… until recently. However, they have recently been be found in Outland. Legend says that the mindless fleshbeasts were brought into this world by the wizard Medivh where they have been summoned from some unspeakable place beyond. Medivh used the fleshbeasts in his clandestine experiments within the laboratories of Karazhan. Medivh is gone, but the slavering hungering creatures of his twisted nightmares still remain forever stalking the gloomy shadows of Karazhan. * Hydra - While some of the hydras of Azshara are categorized as beasts, the other hydras are uncategorized. * Naaru - See Races and factions of Warcraft. * Nerubian - See Races and factions of Warcraft. * Ooze - Amorphous or mutable creatures that are usually mindless and blind. * Qiraji - A race of insectoid creatures in southern Silithus. They once had a large empire and are in the services of the Old Gods. * Slithid - An intelligent insectoid race that have grown in strength and power in recent years. They first appeared in the region called Silithus, but have since founded colonies in neighboring areas (usually far from native settlements). They sometimes prove impartial to travelers, but defend their territory ferociously from invaders. * Wisp - Fey nature spirits who build night elf structures and gather resources. See also * Races and factions of Warcraft External links * Category:Warcraft Category:Fictional life forms